


Поворотный момент

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Их встреча произошла прямо как в романе Арто Паасилинны - в старом сарае. Куда один пришел повеситься, а другой застрелиться.





	Поворотный момент

Название: Поворотный момент  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 30 декабря 2017

****************************************

 

Хемули были правы.

Эта удивительно простая и вместе с тем потрясающая, как откровение, мысль пришла в голову Тино Вяйнямёйнену ранним субботним утром, когда он отмерял нужное количество кофе для турки на две чашки. 

Он никогда не пил одну чашку – только две подряд. Две чашки крепкого, как хук правой, кофе, аромат которого еще долго витал на кухне. 

Однако в этот раз, криво усмехнувшись, Тино отставил турку и плеснул себе водки. А потом, сунув в карман широких брюк пистолет, пошел на поле. Прямо так, без куртки, в одном только свитере крупной вязки. 

Дом он оставил незапертым. В голове был четкий план действий.

Куда более четкий, чем его жалкие попытки как-то устроиться в жизни после армии.

Сарай. На краю поля стоит старый сарай, в котором фермеры хранят сено, прежде чем перевезут его с поля на скотный двор, да какой-то нехитрый набор инструментов на всякий случай. Сейчас там пусто. Разве что кто-то приходит счистить с крыши снег, чтобы обветшавшее строение под его весом не обвалилось и прослужило еще год. Короче говоря, никто не помешает ему осуществить задуманное.

Тино Вяйнямёйнен, бывший снайпер, а ныне банкрот с описанным за долги домом и недолеченным посттравматическим синдромом в придачу, собирался совершить свой последний в жизни выстрел.

Самоубийственно точный выстрел.

И это было лучше, чертовски лучше кошмаров и обрывочных, навязчивых воспоминаний, которые он даже не мог воспроизвести в голове целиком и понять, к какому времени и месту они относятся. 

Пожалуй, последние три недели, пока длилось судебное разбирательство по поводу его имущества, он только и жил, что этим выстрелом. Одна только мысль о нем отдавалась в душе мрачным удовлетворением. Хотя врезать менеджеру с последнего места работы, этому сраному шведу с каменной рожей, требовавшему от работников закусочной мило улыбаться без конца, было все же приятнее. Это определенно стоило и еще одного иска, и нескольких суток ареста. 

Выйдет даже символично: в Новый год люди обычно подводят итоги, начинают новую страницу в жизни… Ну, а он подведет итог и поставит жирную точку: «Прожил жизнь; вышло средненько; всё». 

Размышляя подобным образом, Вяйнямёйнен дошел до слегка покосившегося от времени деревянного сарая. Доски, летом песчано-желтые, казались почти черными от сырости. Нижнюю треть стенок покрывал зеленоватый налет мха. Пахло плесенью. 

По военной привычке едва слышно ступая в тяжелых армейских ботинках по громко шуршащему рыхлому снегу, Тино обошел сарай, рванул в сторону слегка гулявшую на сквозняке дверь и обомлел.

Посреди сарая застыл, неловко держа в руке веревку с недвусмысленной петлей, высокий светловолосый мужчина с глазами, даже издалека, в полутени, привлекающими внимание своим необычным фиалковым оттенком. 

\- Балка все равно бы не выдержала, там сплошная гниль, - первым решился нарушить затянувшееся молчание Вяйнямёйнен. 

\- Извините, я не говорю по-фински, - после паузы отозвался незнакомец по-английски. Но с той сдержанностью, с какой говорят не слишком уверенные в себе носители других языков. 

\- Говорю, балка все равно не выдержала бы, - повторил Тино по-английски. 

\- Это извинение? – хмыкнув, уточнил тот.

\- Это вместо разговора о погоде, - поведал Вяйнямёйнен. – Извиняться не буду, мы квиты.

Он наполовину высунул из кармана пистолет. Незнакомец вскинул брови, кивнул. Тино сунул пистолет обратно. Стреляться, в силу обстоятельств, уже не хотелось. Не потому, что он вдруг заново полюбил жизнь – просто неожиданное появление… единомышленника выбило его из колеи, и соответствующее настроение резко пропало. 

Вновь повисло неловкое молчание. Мужчина, полупростужено шмыгнув носом, то ли нечаянно, то ли обескуражено выпустил из рук веревку. Та глухо упала на относительно сухую землю. Звук словно бы подстегнул Тино. 

Раз уж судьба свела их, и они оба помешали друг другу расстаться с жизнью…

\- Может, по пиву? – предложил он. – Я живу недалеко.

Незнакомец, моргнув, смотрел на него долгих две секунды, а потом махнул рукой:  
\- Davay... 

\- Русский? – опознал Вяйнямёйнен.

\- Ага, - подтвердил тот и, поравнявшись с ним, протянул руку: - Иван Брагинский. 

Тино крепко пожал сухую холодную ладонь:  
\- Тино Вяйнямёйнен. 

Идя к дому, примостившемуся на берегу озера так, что терраса буквально перетекала в мостки, они по большей части молчали. Иван лишь сказал, что припарковал машину на обочине неподалеку. Тино сразу понял, какую дорогу он имеет в виду, и заверил, что там с автомобилем ничего не случится. А после, помолчав, заметил, что идти осталось недолго. Это было больше утешением самому себе: без куртки он начинал замерзать. 

Он чувствовал, в некотором роде, хозяйский долг перед русским, бывшим в их краях, как тот сам чуть позже признался, гостем из русской Карелии, поэтому дал несколько комментариев относительно озера и ближайших соседей (на самом деле, живших на другой стороне озера). Брагинский кивал. 

Уже в доме, вручив гостю банку пива, он обмолвился:  
\- Новый год еще можно встретить здесь… А потом дом опечатает банк. Я банкрот.

\- Поэтому решил стреляться? – негромко осведомился Иван и с щелчком открыл пиво.

Так они и начали разговор, многое изменивший в их жизнях. Говорили они долго и медленно. Тино, хоть и изъяснялся по-английски бегло, тщательно выговаривал слова, чтобы не усложнять своим акцентом восприятие собеседнику-иностранцу. Иван, чье произношение было наоборот очень правильным, почти классическим британским, не всегда был уверен в грамматике или лексике, поэтому тоже не торопился.

И чем дольше они говорили, тем сильнее им казалось, что они знают друг друга много лет – настолько глубокое они обнаруживали взаимопонимание и сходство взглядов. Русский оказался неплохим парнем. Вяйнямёйнен поведал ему о своей жизни, службе в армии, десятках боевых операций, трудностях адаптации в мирной жизни. 

Брагинский печально вздохнул в ответ на рассказ о его злоключениях: «Grazhdanka... Понимаю». Высказал несколько остроумных замечаний относительно так возмущавшего Тино поведения окружающих, будто бы считавших, что «взять себя в руки» и справиться с психологическими проблемами можно одним только усилием воли. А потом, когда пиво кончилось, но нашлась водка и нехитрая закуска, рассказал о причинах, приведших в старый финский сарай его – постоянные ссоры и непонимание с многочисленным, прямо-таки огромным семейством, пустая и бессмысленная жизнь, где каждый день похож на другой настолько, что кажется, будто живешь погруженным в клей… Наконец, бесконечное чувство одиночества, какое-то сиротливое, мышиное существование от корки до корки в тесной, нуждающейся в ремонте норке… Одного только не смог себе позволить – покончить со всем на родной и любимой земле. Финну это показалось трогательным. 

Что касалось остального, Иван был выпит рутиной и глубокими, изнурительными рефлексиями. Тино, знакомому с парой книг Достоевского, невольно пришла на ум литературная аналогия. О смущении не могло идти и речи – что может скрывать человек, который вот-вот пустит себе пулю в висок? – поэтому он не преминул поделиться с Брагинским своим соображением. 

\- О-о-о, Федор Михалыч! – горячо одобрил Иван. – Уважаю.

\- Это еще что, Ванья, - хмыкнул Тино. – Как это будет, секунду… Devushka, vy prekrasny.

Фраза на родном языке привела Ивана в неописуемый восторг. Он назвал его горячим финским парнем, а потом заявил, что чувствует теперь некий моральный долг выучить финский. Хоть немного. 

Вяйнямёйнен тотчас вызвался дать ему небольшой урок:  
\- Ime kyrpää. Повтори, очень полезная фраза.

\- Имэ курпя, - послушно повторил русский, почти зачарованно выговаривая слова неизвестного языка по слогам.

\- Kyrpää, - настойчиво повторил Тино.

\- Кюрпя, - исправился Иван. – Имэ кюрпя.

\- Да не «кюрпя», а kyrpää, - вновь остался недоволен Вяйнямёйнен. – Долгий звук. 

\- Имэ кюрпя-а-а, - излишне напрягая с непривычки горло, протянул Брагинский и посмотрел на него с почти детской невинностью в ожидании похвалы: - Так?

\- Неплохо, - согласился финн и строго добавил: - Но надо тренироваться. Давай еще раз. Ime kyrpää.

\- Имэ кюрпя-а, - почти правильно повторил Иван. – Ох, мне сложно.

\- Научишься, - покровительственно пообещал Вяйнямёйнен и авторитетно хрустнул маринованным огурцом. 

\- А что я вообще сказал? – полюбопытствовал Брагинский.

\- «Соси хуй», - ухмыльнувшись, сообщил Тино.

\- Отличное начало разговора, - усмехнулся Иван, беззлобно пихнув его в бок кулаком. 

\- Зато собеседник тебя до конца дней своих не забудет, - хохотнул Вяйнямёйнен. 

\- Я читал в одной книге такую версию, что люди в загробной жизни живут как мы сейчас, только деньги – это воспоминания о них, - неожиданно принялся рассказывать Иван. – И всякие знаменитости и исторические личности живут в роскошных замках и наслаждаются жизнью, а остальные живут как получится. Те, кого забыли, остаются без средств к существованию и исчезают в полном забвении. Если бы это было так, мне бы пригодился такой собеседник, который меня не забудет. 

Тино на мгновение нахмурился, осмысляя рассказ. 

\- А как же твоя родня?

\- И правда, - печально улыбнулся Иван. – Я как-то просто не привык на них рассчитывать. 

\- А мне просто не на кого рассчитывать, - признался Вяйнямёйнен. – У меня только есть кто-то типа троюродного брата и еще сестра… Но она вообще знаешь где живет?

\- Где? – поднял на него затомленные алкоголем и теплом глаза Брагинский.

\- В Венгрии, - поднял палец Тино.

\- Во-о-оу, - самым подходящим образом уважительно протянул Иван в ответ на его важный жест. – А куда же ты подашься после того, как дом опечатают? 

Тино вдруг задумался. У него был готовый ответ. Он, извлеченный из кармана, лежал в бельевом ящике в спальне. Но почему-то… По какой-то неуловимой пока причине ему не хотелось теперь спешить. 

Не тот настрой, вот и все дело.

\- А давай со мной? Покажешь мне Финляндию, потом я тебе Россию, - вдруг оживившись, предложил Иван. – Чего бы не повидать мир перед смертью? Я вот всегда хотел. 

\- Что, прямо сейчас? – не понял финн.

\- Нет, когда протрезвеем, - возразил Брагинский.

\- Как ты осторожен для человека, уже попрощавшегося с жизнью, - усмехнулся Тино.

\- Камю хорошо сказал, что каждый человек для себя решает, стоит ли жизнь того, чтобы ее прожить… - с достоинством начал Иван.

\- Ты не первый раз его цитируешь, - перебил Вяйнямёйнен. – Смотрю, очень его любишь.

\- Я одно время сильно увлекался Францией, - признался Брагинский.

\- А я Швецией, - отплатил откровенностью Тино.

Уж сколько он прочел шведских детективов… А собрание Ларса Густафссона до сих пор стоит на почетном месте на полке.

\- Так вот, - вспомнил прежнюю тему Иван, - я бы добавил к Камю: если решил, что твоя жизнь того не стоит, не надо портить ее другим. Я имею в виду, машина – это наследство. Я не хочу гробить свое наследство. Пусть достанется младшей сестре, она одна меня понимает. 

\- Разумно, - согласился Вяйнямёйнен. – Тогда, может, камин разведем и еще по одной?

 

На следующее утро Тино по-военному споро укладывал самое необходимое в плотный походный рюкзак, пока Иван жарил над быстро ожившими, не прогоревшими вечером до конца углями сосиски на длинном шампуре. В голове роилась масса мелких вариаций вполне определенного варианта маршрута по Финляндии. 

\- Сделаешь мне кофейку, хозяюшка? – поддел он Брагинского, проходя мимо.

\- Ime kyrpää! – выкрикнул Иван, но, поскольку он явно был рад возможности применить полученные накануне знания, прозвучало не столько возмущенно, сколько задорно. 

Тино усмехнулся и, резко дернув, затянул мешкообразную горловину рюкзака. Жизнь определенно заслуживала шанса высказать свои аргументы до конца.


End file.
